1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an impact tool which is capable of performing a hammering operation on a workpiece by driving a tool bit to perform at least a striking movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2006-957 discloses a hammer drill in which a movable member is disposed in a region of connection between a tool body and a handle and is interlocked with an operation mode switching member to lock a handle-side trigger in the on position to turn on the electric switch.
On the other hand, Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2006-272511 discloses an impact tool with a vibration-proof handle connected to a tool body via a cushioning material in order to protect the user against vibration caused in the tool body during operation.
It is desired for the impact tool to cope with above-described both aspects at the same time.